With a Voice of Singing
by The Emcee
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of the first 15 songs that came up on my iPod while it was on shuffle.
1. Alice and Stayne

A/N: While I was at work, I came up with this story. It's kinda like that thing you do with the iPod shuffle (you know, write a small story only while the song is playing), only I tinkered with it a bit. I took out my iPod (minus the earphones; don't want to get fired now), and I put it on shuffle. The first fifteen songs that came up would be the ones I'd write a small story about Stayne and Alice on. And viola! Here it is. It's set in the real world, not the AiW world, just because I thought it'd be nice to observe how'd they react in a real world, present day environment. Each story is unrelated.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Tim Burton's AiW, Alice or Stayne, or any of the songs. They belong to their rightful owners and not me. R&R. Enjoy!

**With a Voice of Singing**

**1) Hand in Hand - Kingdom Hearts**

They weren't like most couples, that was for sure. They didn't have the constant urge to declare that they were dating and in love, or to kiss sloppily, or touch each other as much as possible, like other couples did.

No, that wasn't how they acted towards each other at all.

He gave her the utmost respect, and treated her like she were a queen. She would tell him how proud she was of him and that he would become a general in no time. With brief glances and small smiles, they spoke to each other of their affections. Words weren't needed, just as the usual boyfriend/girlfriend stuff was needed.

All that they needed to prove that they were happily together, was to hold hands as they walked down the street.

**2) Sexy Can I - Ray J**

The way she moved was intoxicating. His eyes blazed with a lust so recognizable that it would scare off any normal girl. But Alice Kingsleigh was not a normal girl. She was above normal, way beyond it as a matter of fact. No other girl could compare.

And how could they?

Could they sway their hips just like she did? In a manner so innocent yet erotic that one had to think that she was doing it on purpose? Could they captivate numerous pairs of eyes just by ordering a Mocha Grande from Starbucks? With a voice so soft, yet firm and strong that no one would dare go against it? Could they make him, a man that was so cold hearted and apathetic, melt into a giant puddle of goo just by touching his arm?

No.

So, naturally, it was only a matter of time before he asked her, once they reached their apartment:

"Can I?"

**3) Family Portrait - Pink**

His upbringing was a hard one. After his father left, his mother delved into drugs and alcohol to escape her life and her problems. That left him alone with no one to care or notice him and how he was struggling. For years, he walked about with that heavy burden on his shoulders. The burden of, not only being alone and uncared for, but of being afraid to care for someone. After all, didn't most people you love end up leaving? That's what he thought.

And then, all that changed, when he met her.

When Alice came into his life, he didn't want her around. He didn't want anyone around. But with time, and a lot of patience and effort, he began to open up more and more each day. It was sad, pathetic even. A girl, seven years younger than him, was rubbing his shoulders as he wept like a baby while he poured his heart out to her. And she didn't say anything. Just listened. And that was all he needed at that time.

Just like she's all he needs now. Even if she's eight months pregnant and a bit moody, she looks just as beautiful as she had on their wedding night.

**4) Tears To Shed - Danny Elfman**

It had happened so long ago, that plane crash that took her future husband away from her. Although the pain had lessened considerably in those twenty years since his funeral, she hadn't married. Hadn't found another love. How could she? She gave all of her heart to him, so how could she give it away once more when it was no longer hers to give?

The time of mourning had passed long ago, she knew that very well. But she still had her memories. And their daughter. Their lovely little Sarah, who had grown up to become a beautiful woman, with raven black hair just like her father's.

No, she was not in mourning. That wasn't her reason for returning to his grave every holiday, every anniversary, especially on the day that he died. Her reason was simple enough. She had found her forever love, and one can't just cry over the loss of it in one go. No, you cried for it forever, even if it's only on the day that he was buried.

Because it would be selfish and careless of her to not respect her forever lover. So for now, her tears will be shed.

**5) The Day That I Die - Good Charlotte **

"Why don't you just go away, Alice? You're annoying me and pissing me off."

"Because you need someone to talk to and I'm a good listener. Just tell me what's wrong, Izzy."

"It's none of your business. No go away!"

"No. Not until you tell me."

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Yes, now start talking."

"Fine. Malinda broke up with me last night."

". . ."

"She said that she wanted anyone but me. Even a mule would be better suited for her, she said. Can you image how that felt?"

"Oh, Ilosovic… I'm so sorry."

"…" _Sigh. _"Don't be. I didn't deserve her anyway. She was too good for me. Anyone's too good for me."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Who'd want someone like me? I'm better off dead. In fact, I'm looking forward to when I die."

"Don't say that-"

"Why not? It's true. No one wants a man like me. Who would-"

"I want you."

**6) Mr. Lee - The Chordettes**

"Turn that song off." She called from a few seats behind the bus driver. It was a song she couldn't stand.

"Why?" The driver asked her, looking up in his mirror to glance at her.

For a brief minute, pain flashed across her eyes and face. She folded her arms across her chest and curled into herself more. Staring out the window, she watched through her tangled mass of blonde hair as rain pummeled the bus.

"Just turn it off." She muttered to him. And she could've sworn that he muttered something about her being a 'snobby little bitch'.

But that wasn't it. The song that was playing was one of his favorite songs. Why he liked it, she would never understand, but he did. And he's gone, left, to find something else. Something that wasn't her.

She could stand to listen to many songs, but not that one.

**7) Love Heals**

She never thought that anyone could be able to heal the wounds that were left deep in her soul from her past. At age two, her mother and father died in a car accident, leaving her older sister, who was five, and her all along in the world. Then, when both her and her sister were put in a foster home, her sister, eleven by that time, ran away and was never found. And who could blame her? For a long time, Alice did. Because now there was no one else to distract that despicable leech on a foster father from abusing her.

After years of abuse she was set free, but only because a teacher at her school took notice of her behavior. But the scars still remained, vast and open, not even beginning to heal. None of her wounds seemed to heal, at least, not in the way she had hoped.

And then she met him.

Ilosovic Stayne, Izzy for short, a nickname she dubbed him during their fourth encounter at college. One he tried to shake desperately before caving in. There was something about the man that made her feel good about herself.

It was almost like he was healing her wounds. And she never wanted him to go away.

**8) So Far Away - Carol King**

They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Well, whoever said that was obviously not Ilosovic Stayne. Because the distance between Alice and himself was utterly unbearable.

But, being the man in the relationship, he thought he could handle it. He thought it would be no big deal if she were gone for lord knows how long. After all, he was supposed to be strong, tough, and made of steel.

Obviously, that was definitely not the case.

Groaning in sorrow and frustration, he turned his head from the blank spot on the wall he was staring at and gazed into the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"Alice? Are you done with your shower yet?"

Oh yes, Ilosovic Stayne was definitely **not **the man of the house.

**9) You're Timeless to Me - Hairspray**

It was only one grey hair, but that had been enough to put her in a bad mood all day. Alice wasn't an idiot, or overly conceited, but she thought that it was a little…odd. For her age. Ever since her mother had told her that signs of aging only begin to appear in the late thirties and early forties, she had firmly believed that.

Which was why she was so angry and horrified. It contradicted everything that her mother had told her.

It wasn't natural to find a grey hair when you're twenty-three.

At least, not according to her mother. So something must be wrong with her, right? Was it something she ate? Or a genetic disorder that had skipped a generation? Well, whatever it was, it was stressing her out far more than normal. Sighing, she held up the strand of hair and glared at it in the reflection in the mirror.

Her mother was a liar.

Without any announcement or sound, Stayne appeared behind her and she yelped when she saw his reflection suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!" He laughed and pulled her into a hug. She sighed. Ilosovic was eleven years older than her, yet he didn't seem bothered by his slowly graying hair. Relaxing in his embrace, she leaned into him and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

"You know, I can't wait until you get old." Her eyes snapped open once she heard that, and she glared up at him.

"What? Why? What are you-"

"Because then," He hugged her tighter and she grumbled, trying to squirm away from his grasp. "I'll be married to the hottest looking grandma in town."

She stopped squirming and blushed. He leaned down and kissed her, silencing her mumbling.

**10) Situations - Escape the Fate**

It was just one time, he told himself repeatedly. Just one time. So why did he keep thinking about her?

Why did he keep thinking about how wonderful she smelled?

Why did he keeping thinking about how soft her creamy skin felt against his rough, calloused hands?

Why couldn't he stop thinking about how her naked body felt against his own?

Why couldn't he stop reliving that night, especially when she threw her head back and moaned his name.

**11) You're So Vain - Carly Simon**

She rolled her eyes. Really, some boys could be so immature, even the seniors in her class. And it was sad that she thought so little of them, considering she was a freshman. But some people just couldn't get a grip on themselves. Like that senior boy, who was sneering at some perverted comment his friend had made.

Sure, he was decent looking, she admitted that. With his pitch black hair and dark, smoldering eyes, how could one not think of his as handsome? So, maybe she had a slight crush on him. It most definitely did not mean that she was fond of his narcissistic attitude and behavior. Even if he did send her a glance and a smile that made her weak in the knees, if only just a little bit.

**12) Home Reprise - Beauty and the Beast**

He never cried, at least not since the day his mother had been murdered. No matter what happened, no tears would fall from his eyes. Not even when he crashed his motorcycle into a tree and had to stay for months at the hospital did he cry. But this was different. This was not the fault of a serial murderer or a stupid mistake of his.

This was Alice, his Alice. Laying on a new white hospital bed after having been patched up as best as the doctors could. His could still smell her blood, could still see the blood soaked sheets, regardless if his eyes were closed or open. He could still hear the doctors and nurses shouting for this and that.

He had nearly lost her. She was all he had. Alice was his home, his everything. Without her, he'd be lost again and alone. He needed her to stay with him. She couldn't die. Not yet, not tonight.

**13) People - Barbra Streisand**

She was lucky. Not only was she beautiful, but she was popular, even if she was slightly off her rocker. But, then again, that's probably why people flocked to her. She was just that kind of person. One who loved to be around people and who people loved to be around. She was special.

And he was so jealous. Jealous of her, jealous of who she is, jealous of how she is. But most importantly, he was jealous that he didn't have her.

**14) Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake**

He had on tight, black leather pants. A tight black shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted body and a leather jacket with a dragon design on the back. And to top off the attire, he wore black steel-toed boots and his favorite pair of sunglasses.

He wasn't bringing sexy back; he was in the small percentage where sexy never left.

**15) Don't Gimme That - Aloha From Hell**

She had told him numerous times to leave her alone. Hell, she even got a restraining order against him. Michael had cheated on her and he had beaten her nearly to death when she found out and confronted him about it. She was over him and ready to start a new life. She wanted nothing more to do with him. Not anymore.

Not since she met Izzy.


	2. Alice and Tarrant

A/N: Wow, so it's been a while, eh? I've been busier than I thought I'd be on my few weeks of vacation. Work has kept me busy, and a few of my friends and myself have been fooling around with camcorders and such… Anyway! Here is the Alice/Hatter section of this fan fiction. I think I'll stop with this chapter. Maybe I'll write more. Haven't exactly decided. You guys should decide for me! R&R. Enjoy.

**1: Love, Save the Empty by Erin McCarley **

This feeling was odd for her. All of her life, she had felt like an empty shell of some sort. Doing what she was told, never refusing any sort of request. After awhile, it made her sick. She would feel tired all the time, and run down, like she'd collapse at any moment. So it was strange that, when she met the man, that odd, mad, orange haired hatter, she felt more alive than she had in years. Every time he'd look at her or speak, her heart would flutter and she'd feel less tired and more energetic. Indeed, that feeling was incredibly odd.

**2: Pretty Wings by Maxwell**

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. As he watched her drink that Jabberwocky's blood, his heart sank. And when she turned to him and stared at him with those lovely, innocent wide eyes, he felt his knees go weak. Yes, he knew that if he tried hard enough that she would stay. He could see as much in her eyes that she wanted him to persuade her to stay. But she needed to live. She needed to sort a few things out on her own, and in order for her to do that, he would have to let her go.

**3: Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) by the Pussycat Dolls**

A child of the 90's, it was only natural that Alice was destined to go to college. Her parents had worked and saved for her to do so. She wanted to travel and see the world, so a career in journalism seemed ideal to her. And thank goodness she stuck with it, for if she hadn't then she would have never meet Tarrant. He was about nine or ten years older than she was. But when they spotted each other in Journalism 101, Alice immediately knew that their lives would be entwined forever.

**4: Breakeven by The Script**

He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at her two years ago. Just as he knew that he shouldn't have lost his temper with her. But he couldn't help it. Sometimes, he just flew off the handle, and often just by the smallest of things. Tarrant regretted every minute of their last fight. For he had lost the one thing that he held dear to him. Alice. And seeing her with another man was just too much to bear.

**5: Say by John Mayer**

_Don't go back Alice._

_You can stay here with me and Chess and Mally. _

_This is were you truly belong._

_They don't understand you like we do._

_They don't care for you like we do._

_They don't love you…_

_Like I do._

_I love you, Alice. _

_So much._

Sighing, he leans in close to her and whispers, "Fairfarren Alice."

**6: Colors of the Wind by Vanessa Williams**

He knew that she didn't quite understand yet. And he couldn't blame her; he himself had been in her position when he was her age. The innocence of youth was a deceitful thing for it portrayed the world as being only black and white, right and wrong, with no colors or grey areas. However, this is not the case. And he's tried to explain it numerous times to her.

"I know. It's difficult to understand. You are still so young and free spirited and enthusiastic. I hope you never lose that about you, my darling Alice. But there's so much more to life than right and wrong. Life's a kaleidoscope of colors. It just takes you a while to see all of them."

Whether she understands or not, she'll come to see the kaleidoscope that is the world.

**7: Higher by Creed**

She loved him more than anyone else in the world. She loved everything about him, from his crazy electric orange hair to his Scottish accent, that latter of which still spooked her a bit. But his physical attributes weren't what she loved the most. No, what she loved the most was that he brought out the best in her. When she was with him, she left as if she could do anything. The way he would look at her, speak to her, love her… It made her feel like she was on Cloud 9, high above everyone else. And that was more than enough for her.

**8: Alone in the Universe by Anthony Blair Hall and Kevin Chamberlin**

Even though she had her mother and her sister, and a few friends - if one could call them that - Alice always felt alone. No one understood her, really understood her anyway. Not her 'friends', not her sister, and surely not her mother. It was incredibly lonely and depressing. It made her feel like an outcast, and she had little to no hope of ever gaining one true friend or a soul mate.

But when she saw _him_ all of that changed. She felt a connection instantly and suddenly, she didn't feel so alone anymore. And she was reassured when the man - dressed in the usual work attire that Barnes & Nobles required - looked up and dropped the books he was supposed to stocking and rushed over to her. Giving her a great hug, he laughed his usual maniacal laugh that she'd heard numerous times in her dreams, and breathed into her ear.

"It's you!"

**9: Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

He was jealous beyond belief. Although he knew that he shouldn't be, after all Alice wasn't his girlfriend, he couldn't help himself. Tarrant knew he was in love with her the moment he saw her walk into Environmental Science 101 on the first day of college. They quickly struck up a friendship and soon became best friends.

But he wanted more. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. He wanted to hold her hand, and treat her like a princess, and hold her at night when it was time to retire. Although he was twenty-eight, he had never done _it_ before; he was saving himself for that special someone. And Alice was his special someone. He just wished that she would break up with Stayne so that he could tell her.

Stupid Stayne with his stupid heart-shaped eye patch making him look like a totally awesome pirate. He wanted Stayne to jump off the plank.

**10: Castle on a Cloud by Les Miserables**

After he died, she became more of a recluse and less involved with her family and with the world outside of their home. Margaret took care of her daughter, noticing the path that her younger sister was headed down. God bless her though, for she tried to break Alice from her spell, though to no avail. So, she did want any caring sister would do: she called for help from the local hospital. They took her out of that house, Alice kicking and screaming and causing a ruckus all along the way. When she was taken to the hospital, she was in a catatonic condition.

But now, as Margaret visits her sister with her niece in tow, she can see that Alice is improving. Although she now talks to the air, often referring to it as Tarrant (God bless her late brother-in-law), she ahs indeed improved. So, Margaret refuses to shatter Alice's wild delusions. If they make her sister happier than she's been for over a year, then she's relieved.

**11: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga**

"I adore you" he whispers softly to her as he pulls her body closer to his own. The blankets wrapped around them kept them warm from the cold winter air, but he wanted her as close as possible.

She hums and nods vaguely in agreement as she snuggles closer to him. With her face buried in his neck, her soft breaths ghost over his pale flesh, causing him to shiver. His hands caress down her body, stroking love and affection into her, warming her up. This was pure bliss, Heaven on earth one could say. And it was all because of her, and how far he'd be willing to go to continue keeping her in his arms like this.

**12: Snuggle Song by Schnuffel Bunny**

She was nervous as hell. Nervous, frightened, anxious, excited, exhilarated, and happy all at once. It was her wedding day, she was supposed to feel all of that, right? As her bridesmaids walked gracefully toward the alter, she trailed behind them, her heart beating so hard and fast that she was sure it'd explode right out of her chest.

And then she saw him.

In a dark green tuxedo - because he absolutely hated black with a passion - he looked so happy. But she knew that deep down inside, he was just as nervous and frightened as she was. However, when he looked up and saw her, his eyes going wide as a smile graced his handsome face, all of her anxiety and fear melted away.

In a few short minutes, Tarrant would be hers just as she would be his. He was her forever love, and she'd be lost without him.

**13: Kiss the Girl by Colbie Caillat**

It was a lovely summer evening. All of the children were returning home with their parents from the park, so the only people out and about were lovers. A nice breeze drifted through, making him sigh at the cool relief he felt. Beside him was Alice, reading the poetry book he had gotten her for her birthday. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and that truly was a cause for celebration.

Being ten years older, Tarrant knew he'd have to be extremely cautious and careful with Alice. She knew this as well, and so they both agreed to keep their relationship a secret until this day. Placing her book down, she turned to him and smiled her beautiful smile, making his stomach knot and churn.

The time had finally come when they could share their first kiss.

**14: Reflection by Lea Salonga**

Every time she would look in the mirror and stare at herself, she would grimace. She was so ordinary. There was nothing special about her.

Unlike him, who was extraordinary and special and so talented that everyone that knew him spoke only the very best of him. So why? Why did he love her so much? She sure as hell couldn't see it.

**15: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden**

"I'm here for you. No matter what you chose or do, I'll always be here for you." He had repeated that phrase numerous times since he had met her. This beautiful blonde girl who was so addicted to heroin that it wasn't even funny. She had lied and schemed and deceived him on numerous occasions, but he still couldn't leave her. He loved her too much to do so.

He knew that she was in extreme emotional pain. Although she had told him bits and pieces about her life, he knew that she had left a lot more out, and that the pain from that was why she did the drugs. To escape, to find a sanctuary.

When she was high, she didn't care about him or about anyone or anything. But still he stayed. He stayed because he hoped that one day she would wake up and see that he was waiting patiently for her to come to her senses. It was a false dream; he knew that. However, he couldn't let her go. So he stayed. Ever since they met, he was always the one to catch her and be there for her when she was at her worst. And he planned to stick by her side until the end.

A/N: I love my iPod, even though the stupid thing broke on me. Now, I have no iPod and I'm too poor to buy a new one right now. Some of the stories are sort of based off true life experiences - coughnotcoughminecough - and some I just thought of on the spot. And that last one, do not even get me started. I wish I was like Tarrant and could stick anything out until the end. But I'm not strong enough to do that. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
